Blackbox
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: L'Agent Shūichi Akai du FBI prend connaissance de l'existence du Chatbox où peuvent se retrouver des personnes venant de multiples univers, sans limite. Il décide d'aller voir là bas si tout cela est vrai et il y retrouve une vieille connaissance. Pourtant il va vite se rendre compte que cet endroit renferme son lot de secrets, pour la plupart bien gardés...
1. Chat N1 : Bienvenue dans le Multivers

**(Admin) DarkHeroes s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 16 Juin 2017**

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Hey !

(Admin) ShadowAss : Salut.

(Admin) BigDaddy : Bonsoir.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : C'est bon ?

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Ce trou paumé existe enfin ?

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Depuis le temps qu'on parle de le faire.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Je ne vous suivais plus.

(Admin) ShadowAss : Notre Chef a été lent, nous le savons.

(Admin) ShadowAss : Mais c'étaient pour les précautions.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : J'emmerde les précautions.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Et j'emmerde ce monde.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Notre plan est pourtant simple, même moi je l'ai compris.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Ouvrir la Plus Grosse Chatbox de Tous les Temps.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Capable d'accueillir tous les culs perdus du Multivers.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Pour pouvoir s'implanter à celui ci et le ronger jusqu'à la moelle pour ainsi le détruire.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Même si c'est vrai que j'ai pas compris comment on doit faire pour le détruire.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Mais ça, ça peut attendre.

(Admin) BigDaddy : C'est toi qui dit ça.

(Admin) BigDaddy : Alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre pour le fait qu'on prenne notre temps.

(Admin) BigDaddy : Tu te moques de qui ?

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Tu m'emmerdes connard.

(Admin) ShadowAss : Calmez vous.

(Admin) ShadowAss : Tout ça n'aura servi à rien si nous venons à tous nous entre-tuer pour rien.

(Admin) BigDaddy : Tu as raison.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Je m'excuse.

(Admin) ShadowAss : Maintenant on patiente jusqu'à attendre les prochaines instructions du Chef.

(Admin) ShadowAss : J'espère que vous avez tous créé votre Compte Public.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Merde...

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

(Admin) BigDaddy : Moi je l'ai fait.

(Admin) BigDaddy : Tu as de la chance que le Forum n'ouvre officiellement que demain.

(Admin) DarkHeroes : My Bad.

(Admin) ShadowAss : OK.

(Admin) ShadowAss : On se tient en contact par MP, Facebook et Skype.

(Admin) ShadowAss : Ça marche ?

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Yeah.

(Admin) BigDaddy : Yes.

 ** _Messages réinitialisés par ShadowAss_**

* * *

 **BestFBI s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

Drake : Et là je suis tombé sur un village rempli de jeunes vierges dorées.

Drake : Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ?

BlakeNight : No ?

Personne : Tu les as tué ? ^_^

G-Girl : Pas de truc trop cru ?

Drake : Bah non !

Drake : Vous me prenez pour qui ?

Drake : J'ai préparé la marmite.

Drake : Et je leur ai demandé poliment d'aller se baigner dedans.

Drake : J'ai pu les déguster avec un bon Champomy.

Drake : "Hhuummm..."

Drake : Ce fut le meilleur repas que j'ai jamais mangé.

BlakeNight : Fuck.

Personne : Cool.

G-Girl : En plus, j'ai pas aimé l'utilisation de la fonction vocale du Chat.

Personne : "Celle là ?"

G-Girl : Oui, celle là.

BestFBI : Hey.

BlakeNight : Hey, you want to know my secret identity ?

BestFBI : Je sais que tu es Bruce Wayne.

BlakeNight : Non, I'm Batman !

BestFBI : Okay...

BestFBI : Bon on a qui ici ?

Drake : Nathan Drake d'Uncharted.

BestFBI : Qui ça ?

Drake : Quoi ?

Drake : Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de moi ?

BestFBI : Non.

BestFBI : J'aurais dû ?

Drake : Oui.

Drake : "Car je suis le meilleur aventurier de tous les temps !"

BestFBI : Hé mec, ton micro sature !

G-Girl : Mes oreilles.

Drake : Pardon.

BestFBI : Bon, j'ai reconnu Sherry Birkin de Resident Evil.

G-Girl : En même temps, c'était facile. =)

Prince Charmant : Sherry, c'était toi ?

G-Girl : Oh Leon, t'es long à la détente.

G-Girl : Je t'ai donné plein d'indices avant.

G-Girl : Et n na même discuté de Raccoon City et de mon père.

Prince Charmant : J'ai pas écouté.

G-Girl : -_-'

BestFBI : Leon Scott Kennedy.

BestFBI : Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Prince Charmant : T'es qui ?

Personne : Il est vraiment nul.

G-Girl : +1

BestFBI : Mais c'est moi !

BestFBI : Akai !

BestFBI : L'Homme le Plus Virile du FBI.

 **Scooby-Doo s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

Scooby-Doo : Scooby-Dooby Doo ! ! !

Scooby-Doo : Hihihihi !

 **BlakeNight a été déconnecté de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017 (Session Timeout)**

Personne : Je vais égorger ce chien. ^ ^

Prince Charmant : Oh putain Akai !

Prince Charmant : Je pensais pas te voir ici !

Scooby-Doo : Gloups.

 **Scooby-Doo s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

BestFBI : C'est mon Patron, James Black, qui m'a parlé de cet endroit.

BestFBI : Et je voulais voir à quoi ça ressemblait.

G-Girl : Hé Personne.

 **Drake a été déconnecté de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017 (Session Timeout)**

BestFBI : Je trouve ce coin sympa.

G-Girl : T'es qui en fait ?

Prince Charmant : Moi aussi.

BestFBI : Même si il y a moins de couleurs que sur le Chat de Suzumiya.

G-Girl : Et ne me répond pas que tu n'es personne.

BestFBI : Et moins de drogues que sur le Skype d'Eyto.

Prince Charmant : Ouais c'est vrai.

Personne : Je suis Arya Stark de Winterfell.

Prince Charmant : Mais au moins ici c'est calme.

Personne : Et je veux ton visage. ^ ^

 **Emily Sweeney** **s'est connectée sur la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

Prince Charmant : On peut se détendre et repartir de zéro.

Prince Charmant : Et oublier son boulot de merde.

BestFBI : J'espère bien.

G-Girl : OoO

Emily Sweeney : Quelqu'un à parler de découper un visage ? ^ ^

Prince Charmant : Tu deviens quoi ?

 **G-Girl s'est déconnectée de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

BestFBI : "C'est quoi cette touche ?"

 **Personne s'est déconnectée de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

 **Jessica Jones s'est connectée sur la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

 **Emily Sweeney** **s'est déconnectée de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

Jessica Jones : J'arriva au bon moment on dirait.

Prince Charmant : Ah Jessica !

Prince Charmant : Tu n'as toujours pas choisi un pseudo pour toi ?

Prince Charmant : Comme DrunkyBitch ?

Jessica Jones : Fais le malin.

Jessica Jones : Mais tu riras moins quand tu auras deux ou trois dents en moins.

Jessica Jones : C'est moi qui te le dit.

BestFBI : "Vous m'entendez ?"

Prince Charmant : Oui.

Jessica Jones : Trop même.

 **Mystérieux Etranger s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

 _ *****_ **Mystérieux Etranger tire sur un mur.**

 **Mystérieux Etranger** **s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

Jessica Jones : Eu... ?

BestFBI : Bizarre.

Jessica Jones : Il y a des gens bizarres ici.

Prince Charmant : Comme qui ?

Jessica Jones : Toi par exemple.

Jessica Jones : L'Agent Secret le Moins Secret des Etats Unis.

Jessica Jones : J'ai beaucoup d'infos sur toi.

Prince Charmant : Comme quoi ?

Jessica Jones : Hier soir, tu as couché avec une célébrité française.

BestFBI : Qui ?

Jessica Jones : Cyril Hanouna.

Jessica Jones : J'ai des photos.

BestFBI : O_O

 **Oedipe s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

 **Oedipe s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

Prince Charmant : Petite Futée.

Prince Charmant : Combien pour les photos ?

Jessica Jones : 150 000 Dollars.

Prince Charmant : Je peux tenter un Jet de Persuasion ?

Prince Charmant : J'ai 10/10 en Charisme.

Prince Charmant : Plus la compétence Tueur de femmes avec.

Prince Charmant : C'est bon ?

Jessica Jones : Non.

Prince Charmant : Mince...

 **(Modo) Oncle T s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

(Modo) Oncle T : VOS GUEULE OU JE VOUS ÉTRANGLE ! ! ! ! !

 **(Modo) Oncle T** **s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

Jessica Jones : Tout est dit je crois.

Prince Charmant : Je auras ton fric demain matin.

Jessica Jones : Merci.

 **Jessica Jones s'est déconnectée de la Blackbox le 19 Août 2017**

Prince Charmant : Bon bon bon.

BestFBI : "Tapette."

Prince Charmant : ...


	2. Chat N2 : Power Woman

**DrunkyBitch s'est connectée sur la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

PEUR : "Bouh."

DrunkyBitch : Yeay.

PEUR : Mince, encore raté.

Power Man : Salut Jess.

DrunkyBitch : Salut Luke.

Barry Burton : Tu arriveras à leur faire peur Alma.

DrunkyBitch : Tu fais quoi là ?

Barry Burton : J'en suis sûr.

Power Man : Je mange du riz.

PEUR : Merci Papa.

Power Man : Danny m'a dit que c'est bon pour la santé.

Barry Burton : Tu es le meilleur des papas.

Cow-boy : C'est vraiment ta fille ?

Power Man : Et toi ?

Cow-boy : Juste pour savoir.

DrunkyBitch : Je picole.

(Modo) Dumbledore : Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries.

 **(Modo) Dumbledore s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

DrunkyBitch : J'en suis à mon 6ème verre.

Barry Burton : Biologiquement non.

Barry Burton : Mais je l'ai adopté.

Power Man : J'espère que ça n'entrave pas tes enquêtes.

Power Man : Ce serait fâcheux sinon.

DrunkyBitch : T'inquiète.

DrunkyBitch : Sinon c'est qui les trois autres là ?

Cow-boy : C'est John McClane.

Cow-boy : Le Flic le plus malchanceux du Cinéma Américain.

Cow-boy : J'ai même eu le droit à deux bouses en film.

Cow-boy : Le truc sympa quoi.

DrunkyBitch : OK

Barry Burton : Moi je m'appelle Barry Burton.

Barry Burton : Un personnage iconique de Resident Evil.

Barry Burton : Et ça c'est ma fille Adoptive.

Barry Burton : Alma Wade de F.E.A.R.

PEUR : "Salluuuuuuttt..."

Cow-boy : Ça fait toujours pas peur.

PEUR : Mince.

DrunkyBitch : Jessica Jones de Marvel.

DrunkyBitch : J'ai eu ma propre série, voilà voilà.

Power Man : Le résumé de ta vie. :-)

DrunkyBitch : TG

 **BestFBI s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

DrunkyBitch : Oh non.

DrunkyBitch : Le pote à l'autre con.

BestFBI : Kikou.

Power Man : Yo.

Power Man : C'est donc toi le mec du FBI à la chevelure impeccable ?

BestFBI : Ça dépend de qui me dessine.

BestFBI : Mais oui c'est bien moi.

Power Man : Luke Cage.

Power Man : Heureux de te connaître.

BestFBI : Le gros black à la peau blindé et qui tabasse d'autres blacks ?

BestFBI : Tu es célèbre.

Power Man : Je sais.

BestFBI : Mais pas autant que moi.

Cow-boy : Ils vont se sucer les deux amoureux ?

Cow-boy : J'attends que ça. =)

 **Barry Burton s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

DrunkyBitch : +1

 **PEUR s'est déconnectée de la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

Power Man : Ferme là.

BestFBI : C'est pas mon genre.

Cow-boy : Je ne juge pas.

 *** DrunkyBitch va se chercher un whisky.**

BestFBI :Tu fais quoi sinon Luke ?

BestFBI : A part tabasser des ninjas et autres types peu recommandables ?

Power Man : J'aide bénévolement Harlem.

Power Man : Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe.

Power Man : Ceux qui dirigent New York ne le font pas.

Power Man : Et on fait taire la Police.

BestFBI : C'est beau les USA.

BestFBI : C'est pour ça que je reste au Japon.

BestFBI : C'est plus cool.

BestFBI : Et c'est moins prise de tête.

Power Man : Tu as déjà été à New York ?

BestFBI : Oui.

 **BigBoss s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

BestFBI : En poursuivant une moumoute en moto.

BestFBI : J'avais des cheveux longs à l'époque.

BigBoss : Salut.

BestFBI : Je préfère ma coupe de maintenant.

Cow-boy : Salut Snake.

Power Man : Yo.

Power Man : Moi je suis chauve donc ça règle les problèmes.

BigBoss : Je me disais bien que ce pseudo porterait à confusion.

BigBoss : Je suis Armand Trueman.

DrunkyBitch : re

BigBoss : PDG de la Flander's Company.

BestFBI : OK.

Cow-boy : C'est pas ce Crétin de Ned qui la dirige ?

BigBoss : ...

Power Man : ...

DrunkyBitch : Tu sors.

 **Cow-boy s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

BigBoss : Bon rassurez moi d'une chose.

BigBoss : L'autre andouille de Caleb n'est pas là ?

DrunkyBitch : Non.

DrunkyBitch : Un type avec un blase pareil, on l'aurait vu.

BigBoss : Tant mieux.

Power Man : Un problème avec ce Caleb ?

BigBoss : C'est un abruti qui fait toujours que des conneries.

BigBoss : Chacune de ses expériences coûte chers pour mon entreprise.

BigBoss : Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas le renvoyer.

BigBoss : Il a une immunité xéphanopharienne.

BigBoss : Je dois attendre qu'il soit trop vieux pour ensuite partir à la retraite.

BigBoss : C'est embêtant.

BestFBI : Jessica ?

DrunkyBitch : Yep ?

Power Man : Il n'y a aucun moyen de régler à son problème ?

BigBoss : Non.

BestFBI : C'est quoi ton boulot ?

BigBoss : J'ai tout essayé.

BestFBI : Juste pour savoir.

BigBoss : Mais ce boulet reste toujours un boulet.

DrunkyBitch : Détective Privé.

DrunkyBitch : Mon Bureau est à New York.

DrunkyBitch : Il se nomme Alias Investigations.

DrunkyBitch : Et il est ouvert quand ça m'arrange.

BigBoss : Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

DrunkyBitch : Bien sur.

DrunkyBitch : Si tu peux me payer pour.

BigBoss : 30 000 000 de Dollars pour trouver un moyen de virer l'autre boulet de ma boite.

BigBoss : Vous pouvez me faire ça ?

DrunkyBitch : Evidemment.

DrunkyBitch : A ce prix là je peux même vous faire une pipe en plus.

Power Man : "Oh my god..."

BestFBI : Classe.

BigBoss : Je prends note.

DrunkyBitch : J'y vais de suite.

 **DrunkyBitch** **s'est déconnectée de la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

 **BigBoss** **s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

Power Man : Dégueulasse.

BestFBI : Ça dépend du point de vue.

 **Mark Landers** **s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

 *** Mark Landers fait un tir du tigre et marque un but.**

 **Mark Landers** **s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

Power Man : Sinon.

Power Man : Tu fais quoi exactement au FBI ?

BestFBI : Je chasse des Corbeaux.

Power Man : Okaaayyy...

Power Man : J'aurais pas dû demander.

 **(Modo) Oncle T s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

Oncle T : Sucez moi la bite !

Oncle T : Allez !

BestFBI : Non.

Power Man : Ils engagent vraiment n'importe qui en modérateur.

Oncle T : Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

Oncle T : Et vous me prenez pas la teube dans l'heure qui vient...

Oncle T : Je viens chez vous pour baiser vos femmes !

Oncle T : Ah ah !

 **(Modo) Oncle T s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 20 Juin 2017**

Power Man : Great.

BestFBI : C'est très gay dans le coin.


	3. Chat N3 : Concours de Chant

*** SWAG branche son micro.**

APTX : Préparez vos écouteurs.

4869 : Je vais plutôt les débrancher.

CONNARD : Warning.

SWAG : "Hello les amis !"

SWAG : "C'est Gilbert Montagné !"

SWAG : "Et sa femme, Shiho."

APTX : Yeah !

SWAG : "Et ses deux invités d'honneurs."

SWAG : "Shiho et Shinichi Miyano !"

4869 : On est juste que quatre donc c'est con.

CONNARD : Déjà que deux Shiho au même endroit c'est dur.

APTX : Il y a un problème ?

4869 : Tu sous entend quelque chose Kudo-kun ?

CONNARD : Non rien.

SWAG : "There's something sweet, and almost kind !"

SWAG : "But she was mean and she was coarse and unrefined !"

SWAG : "And now she's dear, and so unsure !"

SWAG : "I wonder why I didn't see it there before !"

 **(Modo) H s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 22 Août 2017**

CONNARD : Tiens un modérateur.

CONNARD : On est sauvé.

4869 : J'espère.

(Modo) H : Miam.

4869 : Mais je doute.

(Modo) H : Bonjour les amis.

(Modo) H : Comment ça va ?

APTX : T'es qui ?

(Modo) H : Moi c'est Homer.

APTX : Sérieux ?

APTX : Homer Simpson est modérateur ici ?

APTX : C'est une blague.

4869 : J'aurais aimé que ça en soit une.

CONNARD : Oh c'est pas le pire.

CONNARD : On a aussi Trevor Philips et Maxime Moulin ?

SWAG : Comme le Maxime Moulin de notre univers ?

CONNARD : Aucune idée.

CONNARD : Mais ici il se fait appeler Pinoulelapin.

CONNARD : Et c'est un gros con.

CONNARD : Comme tous les lapins.

 **I-DSO s'est connecté sur la Blackbox le 22 Août 2017**

APTX : D'accord.

4869 : Salut Leon.

4869 : Ce pseudo te va mieux.

I-DSO : Salut.

I-DSO : Merci bien.

(Modo) H : OOOHHHHHHHH, j'ai faim !

(Modo) H : quelqu'un à de la nourriture ?

CONNARD : Mec, c'est un Chat ici.

CONNARD : Un Chat NORMAL qui plus est.

CONNARD : Donc on peut pas te filer de nourriture.

(Modo) H : Mais est ce que quelqu'un en a ?

CONNARD : ...

* * *

 _L'Agent Kennedy contemplait l'écran comme si un autre monde l'attendait derrière, comme si c'était cela sa vie._

 _Pourtant, ce n'était point le cas._

 _Et une voix vint lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, en lui déposant un bon baiser matinale sur les lèvres._

 _"Salut mon amour, déjà sur ton ordinateur ?_

 _\- Oui, je dois surveiller cette Blackbox pour le boulot._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui, pour eux, elle est sortie de nul part et à vite grandi en un temps record sans qu'on sache rien de leurs administrateurs._

 _\- C'est louche ça._

 _\- En effet, et c'est moi qui doit me taper le boulot._

 _\- Ton truc, c'est pas le Bioterrorisme normalement ?_

 _\- Je sais, mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait le coup donc j'ai l'habitude._

 _\- D'accord, moi je dois enquêter sur un mafieux à Macao, on se reverra pour le dîner._

 _\- A ce soir ma thaïlandaise à cultiver chez soi."_

 _Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois, puis Ada Wong, sa première femme, s'en alla dans la cuisine pour déjeuner._

 _Laissant la belle mèche continuer ce qu'il faisait si bien jusqu'à maintenant. Causer avec d'autres personnes en ligne._

* * *

Danny Zuko : "Un amour d'été m'a fait vibrer !"

Sandy Olsson : "Un amour d'été est passé si vite !"

Danny Zuko : "J'ai rencontré une fille folle de moi !"

Sandy Olsson : "J'ai rencontré un garçon plus beau que jamais !"

Danny Zuko : "Les jours d'été dérivent vers les nuits d'été !"

Sandy Olsson : "Les jours d'été dérivent vers les nuits d'été !"

(Admin) ShadowAss : Ceci est mon dernier avertissement.

Danny Zuko : "Elle nageait à côté de moi, elle avait une crampe !"

Sandy Olsson : "Il nageait à côté de moi j'avais mon costume humide !"

Danny Zuko : "Je lui ai sauvé la vie elle s'est presque noyée !"

 _ **Danny Zuko a été kické de la Blackbox par ShadowAss**_

 ** _Sandy Olsson_** _ **a été kické de la Blackbox par ShadowAss**_

(Admin) ShadowAss : Le prochain que je prends en train de chanter...

(Admin) ShadowAss : Il sera banni du Chat pour une semaine.

(Admin) ShadowAss : Au revoir.

 **ShadowAss s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 22 Août 2017**

Je-DGSE : Je préfère Natoo en Licorne.

I-DSO : J'ai raté quoi ?

Pam : Trop de choses.

007 : Rien de vraiment intéressant.

I-DSO : D'accord.

I-DSO : Alors quoi de neuf de votre coté ?

Pam : Rien de mon coté.

Pam : La CIA me laisse tranquille dernièrement.

Je-DGSE : Je suis actuellement en Afghanistan.

Je-DGSE : En infiltration dans une organisation terroriste.

Je-DGSE : Et je me fais passé pour un brillant physionomiste espagnole.

Je-DGSE : Rafael Nadal.

007 : Je

007 : ...

007 : Je n'ai rien vu.

I-DSO : Et donc toi ?

007 : Honnêtement.

007 : Je peux vous le dire car vous êtes digne de confiance.

007 : Et on est seul en plus.

Pam : Dans quoi tu mouilles encore ?

007 : Je surveille ce Chat car il y aurait eu quelques mystérieuses disparitions depuis son ouverture.

007 : Bien sur les Admins nient tout.

007 : Mais c'est pas net tout ça.

Pam : Pas cool.

Je-DGSE : Sympa.

I-DSO : Qui sont les disparus ?

007 : Il y en a 5 au total.

007 : Heather Mason de Silent Hill.

007 : Zelda de... Zelda.

007 : Pierce Washington de Saints Row.

007 : Frank Drebin de Police Squad.

007 : Et Nathan Drake d'Uncharted.

Pam : Pas que des petits noms.

I-DSO : Nathan Drake ?

I-DSO : Je l'ai vu sur ce Chat il y a trois jours.

007 : Justement.

007 : On a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis 3 jours.

I-DSO : J'aime pas ça.

007 : Bref, je dois y aller.

007 : On en reparlera une prochaine fois.

007 : A plus !

 **007 s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 22 Août 2017**

Pam : Moi aussi je vais y aller.

Pam : J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Pam : Good Night !

Je-DGSE : Bonne nuit.

 **Pam s'est déconnectée de la Blackbox le 22 Août 2017**

I-DSO : Tout le monde part.

Je-DGSE : Moi aussi.

Je-DGSE : A plus !

 **Je-DGSE s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 22 Août 2017**

I-DSO : Des Admins Secrets.

I-DSO : Des Modos peu qualifiés.

I-DSO : D'étranges disparitions.

I-DSO : Je crois que cette Blackbox mérite bien qu'on y prête un peu d'attention.

 **I-DSO s'est déconnecté de la Blackbox le 22 Août 2017**

(Admin) DarkHeroes : Petit Futé.


End file.
